The Only Hope
by GrantHope550
Summary: Namaku Natsu, aku dibesarkan oleh seorang naga, Igneel. Yah... aku hidup bersama Igneel sampai saat itu tiba, dimana Igneel tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Saat itu aku begitu sedih, aku tak tahu bagaimana agar bisa bertemu dengannya/NAAATTTTSSSUUUU! /TADAI../MINNA!/ Sorry Author ga bisa bkin summary
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, bokuwa GrantHope des. Fanfict ini merupakan fanfict pertama author di fandom Fairy Tail dan selama didunia fanfiction, yang masih kacau, acak acakan, typo meraja rela, words super sedikit, dll. DX .Author ga bisa buat cerita. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala :o

.

.

.

.

The Only Hope

.

.

.

.

Namaku Natsu, aku dibesarkan oleh seorang naga, Igneel. Yah... aku hidup bersama Igneel sampai saat itu tiba, dimana Igneel tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Saat itu aku begitu sedih, aku tak tahu bagaimana agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Bertanya kepada seorang teman? Jangan harap, teman saja aku tidak punya waktu itu. Bertanya kepada orang lain? MANA MUNGKIN, waktu itu mereka saja tidak percaya bahwa aku dibesarkan oleh naga. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkelana, dan akupun bertemu dengan mereka, Fairy Tail, guild yang menubah hidupku, guild yang membuatku mendapatkan banyak teman.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Flame Brain?"

Panggilan dari sahabat sekaligus rivalku itu membuyarkan lamunanku

"Yo, Ice Jerk. Bukan apa-apa. Ingin mengerjakan misi bersama?" Tanyaku pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Entah malaikat apa yang memukulku hari ini, sampai sampai aku mengajak misi pada rivalku itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Natsu? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku mengerjakan misi bersama."

"Apa kau menolak ajakanku Prince Boxer? Ya sudah aku ajak Luce saja. Jaa ne."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru guild, mencari wanita berambut pirang. Ah itu dia sedang menyeruput minuman kesukaannya, orang juice

"Luce" Sapaku padanya

"Oh, Natsu. Ada apa?"

"Mau mengerjakan misi bersama?"

"Gomen Natsu, aku masih merasa lelah sekarang" Dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menurut ku er... manis

"Ah, baiklah" Akupun menjadi lemas, sampai sesuatu terbesit di kepalaku.

"HAPPY" Sapaku pada exceed berwarna biru yang sudah menjadi temanku sejak lama

"Nani?"

"Ayo pergi mengerjakan misi"

"Gomen ne Natsu, aku ada janji dengan Charla" Jawabnya santai sambil memakan ikan

"APA? MENGAPA SEMUANYA TIDAK MAU?"

Argh! Megapa semuanya menolak? Akukan jadi capek mengerjakannya sendiri...

**Skip Time** 

"Huah... Akhirnya selesai juga.."

'Tapi lumayan juga, hanya membereskan satu monster berapi itu aku mendapatkan bayaran yang sanggup membayar uang sewa Lucy selama 2 bulan. Hah? Mengapa aku jadi kepikiran Lucy sih? Ah lupakan saja...'

Ku gerakkan kaki ku menuju arah guild untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku telah selesai mengerjakan misi. Ketika melewati rumah Lucy aku berpikir ada baiknya juga aku tidak mengerjakan misi ini bersama Lucy, setidaknya aku bisa masuk kerumahnya dan beristirahat sebentar dikasurnya yang enak itu hihihi... Ketika aku masuk lewat jendela aku melihat Lucy sedang...

"NAAATTTTSSSUUUU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ketika aku sedang ganti baju HAH!?

"Er... Lucy gomen aku tidak sengaja"

Aku langsung melompat keluar lewat jendela dan berlari meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk melemparkan barang-barang yang bisa membuatku tidak datang ke guild selama sehari. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

'Tapi tadi Lucy terlihat hanya menggunakan.. Argh BAKA NATSU apa yang sudah aku pikirkan terhadap nakama ku sendiri?'

Aku berteriak dalam hati sambil bergerak aneh dijalan yang membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menepikan diri mereka sendiri. Aku yang baru sadarpun langsung berlari ke guild tanpa menoleh kesamping sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diguild aku langsung mendorong pintu dan berteriak

"TADAI.."

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku dibuat tercengang oleh apa yang berada didepan mataku saat ini. Tidak mungkin...

"MINNA!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Huah... Selesai juga chapter pertamanya, gimana? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Kayaknya banyakan jelek daripada bagusnya :v

Ditunggu Reviewnya... Flame? Silahkan tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya. Saran dan Kritik sangat diharapkan...


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Hope

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2(The other dragon slayer appears)

.

.

.

.

Warning: Paragraf acak acakan, cerita ancur, typo meraja rela(mungkin)

.

.

.

.

Suara ku tertahan, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan mataku sekarang, darah terdapat dimana-mana, teman-temanku terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di lantai, tapi yang paling memuatku heran ialah, Luce terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sebelah Levy, padahal aku baru saja dari rumahnya dan ia terlihat sehat? Sekilas aku melihat tubuh Lucy bergerak sedikit. Aku berlari kearahnya, "Luce, apa yang terjadi disini?," ia menggerakkan telunjuknya yang sudah digenangi darah kearah pintu belakang. Aku yang sudah dipenuhi emosi langsung berlari kearah pintu belakang bersiap untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berada disitu, tapi yang aku lihat justru jii-chan yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, aku berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tetap tak merespon panggilanku. Tiba-tiba aku terpental kedepan, aku melihat seseorang menghantamku dari belakang, ak melompat untuk segera melancarkan serangan, "Karyuu no tekken" belum sempat tinjuku mengenainya, ia berhasil mengelak dan seketika hawa dingin membungkus tangannya "Fist of the ice dragon."

Aku kaget melihat sihir yang ia gunakan, tapi menurut hal yang aku tahu, api dapat melelehkan es, sehingga aku tersenyum, "Heh, apa kau tidak tahu, api itu dapat melelehkan es." Entah mengapa ia justru tersenyum, "Apa kau yakin dapat mengalahkanku dengan tangan seperti itu?" Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya, tanganku seketika berubah menjadi es dan tinjunya pun mengenai tepat di ulu hatiku, darah segar keluar dari mulutku, sebelum aku jatuh mengenai lantai, aku sempat berdiri hendak melancarkan serangan berikutnya sebelum, "Roar of the ice dragon" seketika mataku membesar, tidak mungkin ia dapat melancarkan serangan demi serangan begitu cepat, hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhku, tubuhku mati rasa, mataku menjadi kabur, sekilas aku melihat ia membuka topengnya menampakkan rambut berwarna biru dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas sebelum aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Natsu…"

"Natsu…" Samar-samar aku mendengar panggilan-panggilan dari teman-temanku, setelah aku mendapatkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku melihat wajah teman-temanku yang mengekspresikan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa guild bias sampai seperti ini HAH?" Emosi kembali menguasai diriku. Aku langsung hendak pergi dari sana sebelum seseorang berambut merah menahan tanganku, "Natsu, aku paham apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tapi orang itu bukanlah tandinganmu!", aku sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Erza, dan aku tidak habis pikir, bias-bisanya semua anggota Fairy Tail dikalahkan oleh seorang dragonslayer? "Natsu, sekarang kita perlu membantu yang lain, luka mereka tidak bias disepelekan, jangan bertindak dengan emosi Natsu." Aku mengabaikan perkataan Erza dan pergi keluar guild. Tapi, sesuatumenahanku unuk pergi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling guild, "LUCE!" aku meneriakkan namanya, ia tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menggendongnya ala brildal style dan hendak membawanya ke tempat Porlucha-san sebelum kakiku terhenti melihat seseorang berdiri dipintu masuk guild.

"Luce…," aku membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, terdapat 2 orang Luce, seorang berada digendonganku, seorang lagi berada dipintu masuk guild. "Lucy? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya siap untuk melawan, Lucy yang berada dipintu masuk guild mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Erza, seketika aura hitam menyelimuti Erza dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Aku membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, dengan sigap aku membungkus tanganku dengan api, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhku bekas melawan ice dragon slayer tadi. Seketika tubuh Luce yang berada diintu masuk guild terbungkus oleh asap hitam, ketika asapnya telah memudar, sosok wanita berambut hitam berbaju seperti Zeref dengan tanda saytan pada mata kanannya menggantikan sosok Luce sebelumnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jessie, yami no dragon slayer.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

.

Hah…. Selesai juga chapter 2nya.. :D

Sama seperti sebelumnya, reviewnya ditunggu, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan, Flame? Tidak masalah, asalkan tetap memakai bahasa yang sopan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Hope

.

.

Chapter 4

-The Dark Dragon Slayer-

.

.

.

.

"NANI?," untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya, baru saja aku dikalahkan oleh seorang ice dragon slayer, sekarang aku diharuskan untuk melawan yami dragon slayer? Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan untuk seorang perempuan. Aku meletakkan Luce dilantai, kemudian meloncat untuk menyerangnya "Karyuu no teken!" Dia mengelak kearah kanan, Jessie tidak melakukan apa-apa, ini kesempatanku untuk menyerangnya lagi, "Karyuu no HOKO!"

"Khu khu khu, apakah ini kekuatan milik natsu the salamander yang terkenal itu? Hmph, sepertinya aku telah salah menilaimu." Dia menyeringai sinis, kemudian melompat maju ke arahku, "Yamiryuu no tekken!"

Aku berhasil mengelak sebelum tinjunya mengenaiku, aku mengumpulkan api di kakiku "Karyu no kagizume!" Berhasil, seranganku mengenainya, ia terpelanting cukup jauh, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya takluk, aku kembali menyerangnya, kali ini dari jauh "Karyu no Koen!" aku melompat kedepannya, "Karyu no Enchu. Karyu no Yokugeki!" aku berdiri sempoyongan, aku sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak energi sihir sekarang. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengangkat kepalaku.

"Yamiryu no HOKO!" Suara itu, sihir itu, tidak mungkin, Jessie sudah menerima banyak serangan dariku, auman yang begitu kuat dan cepat, aku bahkan tak sempat untuk menghindar. Gelap. Itulah yang aku lihat saat ini. Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan badanku walau hanya sesentimeter... dengan cepat kesadarankupun hilang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada seseorang meneriakkan namaku, tapi, aku seakan tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka mataku sendiri. Aku merasakan rasa sakit seperti pukulan godam diseluruh tubuhku.

"Natsu, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya seorang yang kini berada disampingku, ya aku tahu suara ini, perempuan yang hampir selalu menemaniku setiap kali menjalani misi. Ya, Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis yang menggunakan stellar magic.

"Natsu, sadarlah, ini sudah seminggu sejak kau terbaring disini," katanya dengan suara yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seminggu? 7 hari? Sudah selama itukah aku terbaring disini? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan guild? Apakah semua orang baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Jessie? Siapa yang menolongku waktu itu? Apakah semua kerusakan diguild sudah teratasi? Bagaimana dengan Laxus, Gazzile, dan Wendy yang sedang mengerjakan misi pilihan jii-chan saat guild diserang waktu itu? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku. Samar-samar aku mencium bau asin bercampur dengan air disertai dengan suara isakan-isakan kecil, tangisan? Luce... menangis? Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak ingin Luce merasa sedih, aku merasa aku ingin mendekapnya dalam pelukanku sekarang, agar ia tidak merasa sedih lagi? Ya.. mungkin saja itu berhasil, jika tidak yah mungkin saja aku bakal terbaring lagi disini seharian... Luce,, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa saat ini aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sehingga aku merasa tidak kuat untuk membuka mata. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali seperti semula secepat mungkin. Aku bereharap Luce dapat membaca isi hati orang lain dan mengetahui apa yang aku katakan dalam hati barusan yah... walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Aku merasakan tangis isakan Luce mulai mereda, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup yang menandakan Luce sudah pergi dari ruangan ini.

Kepalaku mulai terasa berat, dan benar saja! Aku kembali tidur dan memasuki dunia mimpi kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sinar cahaya matahari terang yang menyilaukan membangunkanku dari tidur, aku merasa bahwa rasa lelah yang berada ditubuhku mulai memudar, aku mulai merasa cukup segar sekarang. Aku mencoba membuka mata, berhasil! Aku juga sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku seperti biasa, ya walaupun masih belum bisa sembuh total semua, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa keluar dan menyapa semuanya. Yosh! Ayo kita keluar...

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Aku mendapati semuanya tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa tanpa merasa serangan besar-besaran pada guild minggu lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Bagian guild yang rusak juga sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN...,"sapaku pada mereka.

"Yo Flame Head, kau sudah sembuh rupanya. Beruntung sekali kau saat itu. Laxus, Wendy, dan Gajeel pulang dari misi tepat sebelum kau terkena serangan dari dark dragon slayer itu," sahut seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu cerita itu?" Balasku padanya, bukankah saat itu ia tidak sadarkan diri? "Bukankah saat itu kau sedang terbaring tidak berdaya dilantai stripper?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan terbaring tidak berdaya itu hah? Bukankah saat itu kau juga terbaring tidak berdaya dan minta pertolongan mana Laxus dan lainnya?" Ia tidak mau kalah dariku.

"Aku tidak minta perolongan pada mereka, king of hentai...! Mereka saja yang tiba-tiba menolongku," jawabku sambil menekankan kata bagian king of hentai itu.

"Apa maksudmu king of hentai, ass brain? Ngajak berantem?" Ia langsung bertanya padaku ajakan yang tidak mungkin kutolak.

"Boleh saja, sini maju. Jangan kira aku akan setengah-setengah walau aku baru sembuh sakit!," jawabku.

Aku melancarkan tinjuku yang langsung berhasil dihindarinya, ia berniat melancarkan serangannya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dibelakangku.

"Ehem, Natsu, Gray apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya seorang berambut merah dibelakang kami. Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Sepertinya begitu pula milik Gray.

"E-eh? T-tidak E-Erza, kami be-berteman baik kok, benarkan Natsu?," jawab Gray pada perempuan yang bernama Erza tersebut atau yang biasa lebih dikenal dengan nama Titania, perempuan terkuat di Fairy Tail.

"Apakah itu benar Natsu?," tanya Erza padaku dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kecurigaan.

"A-aye," jawabku padanya, entah mengapa aku menjadi seperti Happy, apakah mungkin karena aku adalah nakamanya? Ah, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting aku selamat dari Erza terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, baguslah kalau begitu. Sesama anggota guild, kalian tidak boleh saling bertengkar," sambung Erza sembari memakan strawbarry cheesecakenya yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Ne, Erza.." Sapaku

"Ya?," jawabnya dengan raut wajah seolah ingin tahu

"Apakah kau tahu-" belum selesai aku bertanya Erza sudah memotong

"Dia tadi bilang ia sedang lelah, jadi dia pulang dulu.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Erza? Aku tidak bertanya kemana Luce pergi.." tukasku dengan cepat.

"Ara, Natsu, sepertinya tadi aku dengar Erza tidak mengatakan kalau Lucy yang pulang ne?" sambung seorang wanita berambut putih panjang yang bernama Mirajane tersebut.

"CH-CHIGAU!," aku langsung berlari keluar guild dengan rona merah yang berada dipipiku, tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu, cih sepertinya memang benar bahwa aku bodoh.

Aku berlari menelusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah sewaan Luce yang terletak didekat sungai. Begitu sampai aku langsung naik kejendela tempat biasa aku masuk.

"Yo, Luce," sapaku padanya..

"N-Natsu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA, TIDAK BISAKAH SEKALI SAJA KAU MASUK LEWAT JENDELA HAH?," reaksi Luce tidak seperti yang kukira ternyata. Ia justru melempariku barang-barangnya. Untung saja karena refleksku bagus, tidak satupun dari barang tersebut mengenaiku, yah.. walaupun nyaris-nyaris sih, tapi yang pentingkan tidak kena.

"L-Luce, bukankah sudah biasa aku lewat sini, selain itu lebih mudah dan tidak perlu merepotkanmu untuk membukakan pintu lagi, ne? Lagipula sedang ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Luce." Jawabku dengan santai sambil menuju kasurnya yang empuk dan bagaikan surga itu.

"Yah.. itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu untuk masuk lewat jendela sih. Lagi pula, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?" tanya-nya sambil menutup novel yang tadi sedang dibacanya itu.

"Luce, apakah kau ada mendengarapa yang Laxus, Wendy, dan Gajeel lakukan terhadap si dark dragon slayer itu?," tanya ku langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Natsu, jika memang itu yang ingin kau tanyakan,mengapa kau tidak langsung menanyakannya pada mereka saja?," jawab Luce seolah tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Demo,, aku ingin mendengarnya darimu Luce..," sanggahku, tidak lupa dengan puppy eyes andalanku yang sudah pasti membuat Luce bertekuk lutut dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Yosh! Aku memang hebat!

Luce terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Gomen ne Natsu, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Demo-" aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku sebelum Luce kembali menyanggah.

"Natsu.. aku sedang ingin sendiri, tolong tinggalkan aku..," sanngahnya kemudian ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi. Tapi ingat, jika kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti ada disana untukmu," jawabku cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkannya lewat tempat biasa, jendela.

Aku merasa, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bila aku ingin memaksa Luce untuk menceritakan semua kejadiannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang masalah ini. Jadi aku melangkahkan kakiku ke guild. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus tetap terlihat ceria, yosh!

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke guild sebelum aku mencium bau yang sangat aku ingat, bau yang masih lekat dalam ingatanku, "Tidak salah lagi, ini dia!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

Wah... akhirnya chapter ke-3 ini, walaupun ada beberapa tantangan yang membuatku untuk berhenti dalam menyelesaikan chapter ke-3 ini... XD

Yaa seperti biasa Grant minta reviewnya minna-san ;)

Chap 4 akan Grant publish minggu depan bila tidak ada halangan :D


End file.
